


No, Bilbo Doesn't Find This Amusing, Not At All

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hair Pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A violent knock-your-teeth-out / smash-your-head-into-pavement dwarf vs dwarf brawl involves a lot of hair-pulling.  Bilbo finds this inappropriately hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Bilbo Doesn't Find This Amusing, Not At All

They were at it again! It seemed like every other day, when they stopped for the night, someone insulted someone else, and a brawl was on. Bilbo was just lucky that the times he put his foot in his mouth (a tight fit that was, and unfortunately quite common), it was mostly because of differences of culture. He and the dwarves had learned to explain to each other when they were offended by something.

But no, when the dwarves insulted each other, they meant it. Today, it was Bifur and Gloin. Bilbo wasn’t sure what had started it, since it was Bifur’s comment, not Gloin’s. But here they were, brawling away. Bifur had a good grasp of Gloin’s beard, while Gloin was yanking at Bifur’s hair. They rolled about on the ground, at times getting perilously close to the fire. Business as usual. Though Bilbo would never not be amused by seeing grown dwarves brawling by pulling hair. Apparently, that was some sort of insult to dwarves.

Bilbo sighed, picked up the shirt he was mending, and took it over to the nearby rocks. He’d be out of the way there.

And no, he wasn’t going to shout encouragement to the brawlers like the rest of the Company, thank you very much. Nori joined him on the rock

Bilbo returned to his mending, trying very hard not to smile as he muttered to Nori, “Five on Bifur knocking out Gloin.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dwarves are a bad influence on our Mr. Baggins, aren't they? Well, he needs it.


End file.
